1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to fasteners that may be mounted on a fabric sheet without damage to the sheet and without the use of any permanent element of the sheet such as a button hole or the like, and more specifically to a fastener of this type that may be used to tie the fabric sheet to a stationary fixture.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Dowse, U.S. Pat. No. 684,242, discloses the combination in the socket or female member of a separable fastener of a socket-case, a plain ring of less diameter than the crown of the case, and the material between the case and ring, the case lying wholly on one side of the material, and the ring on the other side of the material.
Dowse, U.S. Pat. No. 664,243, discloses a method of covering and setting a socket-case of a fastener, which consists in placing the socket-case on the under side of the material, then fitting a retaining element over the material and socket-case, and then subjecting the socket-case to such a crushing pressure as to cause the flow of the metal in the crown of the socket-case to be restrained and directed to the sides thereof and the convexity of the metal from side to crown preserved.
White, U.S. Pat. No. 692,953, discloses a socket member of a ball-and-socket fastener, consisting of an outer shell having a restricted opening and a fastening-eyelet, the top of which is closed and depressed or re-curved, whereby the top may be expanded and locked within the shell.
Childs, U.S. Pat. No. 806,521, discloses a member having a head, a cord attached to the member, a spirally-coiled wire loop, an elastic member having its ends attached to the ends of the wire loop, the elastic member connected intermediate its ends to the cord, and means attached to the cord and elastic member for securing the device to a bed.
Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,387,115, discloses a separable fastener comprising, in combination, a stud having a head and a neck, and a socket providing a spring having an opening at one side thereof and a spring casing, the spring and spring casing providing cooperating cam means tending to hold the spring closed about the neck of the stud entered there through when lateral strain is exerted between stud and socket.
Carr, U.S. Pat. No. 1,387,116, discloses a separable fastener comprising in combination, a stud having a head and a neck, and a socket containing a spring, the spring providing a stud-receiving aperture and an opening at one side thereof, the spring having oppositely disposed cam surfaces on each side of the opening, the cam surfaces all located on projections from the spring and adapted to cooperate with corresponding cam surfaces independent of the spring.
Abe, U.S. Pat. No. 1,399,730, discloses a sleeve holder comprising a member adapted to be positioned beneath the fold of a sleeve and having a base, a head and a connecting neck of reduced diameter, and an endless band having its normal interior diameter of less length than the diameter of the head and capable of being stretched over the head to engage the fold around the neck.
Swidersky, U.S. Pat. No. 2,041,498, discloses a socket structure for button and socket type fasteners comprising a back wall, a circular side wall, the side wall being provided with a front wall having a central circular opening therein, the front wall being provided with a break therein, the break in the front wall opening into the circular opening, the break defining edge portions of the front wall converging to the circular opening, so that a button with cloth thereon can be forced between the edges in sliding the button and cloth thereon through the break to the circular opening where the cloth on the button can expand to prevent displacement of the button from the socket.
Huber, U.S. Pat. No. 2,435,082, discloses an anchoring device for sheet material, the combination, which comprises, a rigid ring having an offset providing means for attaching a supporting element, and a resilient ring the pitch diameter of which in its free position is greater than that of the rigid ring, the resilient ring comprising an endless wire coil providing a continuous spring-like element adapted to be contracted to provide two substantially parallel coils connected at the ends whereby the resilient ring may be inserted through the rigid ring and expanded into a bulge of the sheet material positioned through the rigid ring.
Sullivan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,235, discloses a diaper fastener for securing overlapping folded corner portions of the diaper together comprising a flat button positioned under the overlapping positions with one side facing the same, a flat ring of larger outside diameter than the button and smaller inner edge diameter than the button disposed over the overlapping portions opposite the other side of the button with its inner edge folding the overlapping corner portions over and around the edge of the button and reversely folding the overlapping potions over and around the inner edge of the ring, whereby pull against the overlapping corner portions in a separate direction tends to urge the button and ring into clamping engagement to fasten the overlapping portions together, and a cord like connector for the button and ring attached at its ends to the button and ring and forming a loop straddling the overlapping portions, the ring being transversely split and resilient, for spreading apart to pass the button there through so that the ring may be disposed opposite the button with a snap action.
Hooper, U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,968, discloses a decorative body member that includes a safe and harmless separable, interlocking fastening device for engaging a portion of a garment there between. In one embodiment, an elongated ribbon is attached at one end to the body member and at the other to a pacifier, teething ring, or toy, to avoid loss. The fastener includes a circular pattern of fingers or prongs (female element) extending from the rear surface of the body member. The male element is a disk which is received within the fingers with the fabric there between. The disk is sufficiently large to prevent swallowing, and preferably includes an aperture through the center thereof to provide for passage of air if the disk should become lodged in the mouth or inadvertently swallowed.
Gilbert et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,290, discloses a portable electronic device that ergonomically attaches to an external article that includes a housing for containing the portable electronic device and an ergonomic attachment device for attaching the portable electronic device to the external article. The ergonomic attachment device includes a first portion coupled to a contact portion on the portable electronic device, wherein the first portion has a first end and a second end and a second portion having a first end hinged to the first end of the first portion and a second end that clasps with the second end of the first portion, wherein the first portion and the second portion form a button holder that can ergonomically mount upon a button on the external article.
Denison, U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,920, discloses a snap-in adapter system that includes an interior piece having a circular interior face and a short cylindrical side wall forming a cylindrical recess, the recess having an interior diameter. The system also includes an exterior piece. The exterior piece has a circular exterior face with a diameter essentially equal to that of the diameter of the recess of the interior piece. The exterior piece also has a cylindrical projection. Also provided is an attachment means.
The related art described above discloses socket and retainer type devices for being mounted onto a fabric substrate. However, the prior art fails to disclose such an apparatus that is able to be locked in place by joining opposing legs in an interlocked attitude. The present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.